


Hit the Showers

by kagunes



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: After practice, Locker Room, M/M, Showers, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, and ngl a lot of this was from one of my other fics, and they're still relatively young so they don't last long what do u expect, i don't want little kids seeing this !!!!!!!!!, we're not going to be the new bronies, yo this is porn so like !!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagunes/pseuds/kagunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos have a bit of fun after practice in the locker room when everyone leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit the Showers

**Author's Note:**

> they literally fuck in a locker room after practice what more is there to say
> 
> comments and/or suggestions are appreciated :^)
> 
> tumblr: 8ijo.tumblr.com (aesthetic) and carlosandjay.tumblr.com (disney/descendants)

"Alright, everybody, time to hit the showers," Coach Jenkins spoke, allowing the practice to come to an end.

Carlos let out a sigh of relief, having worked harder than normal. He pushed his way through his teammates to get to Jay, who was wiping the beads of sweat off of his forehead.

"Hey, you looked good out there," Jay complimented him, out of breath.

"In which way?" Carlos asked, knowing very well that Jay meant his technique. They began towards the entrance of the gymnasium, which led to the locker rooms.

Jay lightly hit the back of Carlos' head. "Shut up, I mean it," he started, throwing his arm around Carlos' shoulders. "You've been working really hard and it's showing."

Carlos only smiled before grabbing a towel from the stacks sitting on top of the bench outside the locker room doors.

The boys hung the towels around their necks, making their way down the rows of lockers until they were standing outside their own.

"I smell terrible," Carlos complained, struggling to take off the yellow shirt worn in practice.

Jay laughed, "What else is new?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and threw the sweat-stained shirt at his boyfriend. He didn't even understand how his sweat soaked through the protective padding needed to play, but somehow it always happened.

"Gross!" Jay exclaimed, stuffing the piece of clothing into Carlos' locker for him. Somehow Jay had already undressed, meanwhile Carlos was still struggling to peel the black undershirt off.

"Can you just help me, please?" Carlos requested, his arm stuck in the head hole.

Jay couldn't help but to chuckle before pulling the padding the rest of the way off. Carlos thanked Jay before folding it up and trading it out for the shower necessities in the back of his locker. "Just wait a few minutes before coming in," Carlos ordered. "I'll be in the normal stall."

This was the usual routine for them. The first time Coach found out they shared a shower wasn't pretty, which now meant they would have to be stealthy about it. Of course it would be easier to just do it separately, but this was one of the only times they had to themselves within the average day. And they definitely weren't going to waste it.

Doing just as what Carlos said, Jay made sure nobody was watching before making his way to the last shower. He briefly opened the curtain before slipping into the stall, the water already raining down on him.

Carlos was holding a bar of soap to his arm, lathering the suds across his bicep. His back was turned to Jay, who took a step forward in order to wrap his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Hey, you have a really cute ass," Jay whispered Carlos' ear, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"You should know, spending so much time looking at it," Carlos spoke quietly, trying to keep his voice lower than the sound of the water stream.

Jay snickered and remained with his chin rested on Carlos' shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Carlos couldn't bear the feeling of being dirty any longer.

Carlos nearly scrubbed his skin down to the bone in attempt to rid the top layer of sweat and dirt of his skin. He then took the washcloth to his face, pouring a surplus amount of facial soap onto it.

"Easy there, you're going to smell like-" Jay glanced at the bottle, questioning Carlos' choice of scent, "Summer Citrus and Berries for the next ten years."

"Leave me alone and use your generic shampoo," Carlos replied, smiling at the sudsy mess on top of Jay's head.

Jay splashed a bit of the water at Carlos before rinsing the soap out of his long, dark hair.

"Now can you do mine?" Carlos half-jokingly requested.

He nodded and retrieved Carlos' shampoo from the floor.

"Wait," Carlos stopped him, "could you use your shampoo instead?"

"Fuck no," Jay responded. "Why do you even want to use it anyways?"

Carlos shrugged. "It smells better," he explained, "and it reminds me of you."

"So much for just a generic shampoo, huh?" Jay teased. He tugged on Carlos' hand to turn him around before emptying the bottle's contents onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together before massaging his fingers into Carlos' scalp.

Once Jay had wasted a good portion of his shampoo and conditioner on Carlos' thick hair, Carlos paid the favor back by washing Jay's back for him. But in actuality, he loved having an excuse to admire the toned muscles of Jay's back.

Afterwards, they stood under the stream of water in each other's embrace. The warm water felt good against Carlos' sore muscles, and they both were in appreciation of the small intimate moment they were having together.

Jay looked down at Carlos, whose forehead was pressed against Jay's chest. He kissed the top of his wet hair, causing Carlos to lift his head. His eyes were large, and similar to the color of their favorite candy, chocolate. Carlos stood on his toes and planted a kiss against Jay's lips. The taller boy leaned down, following Carlos' hands, which were cupped around the back of his neck. He backed Carlos into the tile wall of the shower, deepening the simple kiss Carlos had initiated.

"Hold on," Carlos pulled away. "Coach is going to come in here soon and tell everyone to get out."

"Okay, stay in here for a few more minutes so it doesn't look suspicious," Jay insisted, grabbing his towel from the hook outside on the way out.

Carlos joined Jay back at the lockers moments later, along with the few guy still finishing up getting dressed.

Jay was faced towards his locker, threading his fingers through the long strands of wet hair. Carlos couldn't help but gaze at the muscularity of his build, and the way his towel hung loosely off his hips.

The coach's voice snapped Carlos out of his muscle-induced trance. "Come on, boys, you two take almost as long as my wife does to get ready," he complained. "If I give you the keys, could you lock everything up?"

Carlos nodded as Jay caught the keys the man had tossed him. He waved his hand before putting his hat back on and traipsing to the door.

"We've never stayed later than the coach before," Carlos remarked, turning the dial of his lock, "it's kind of weird."

"I think it's sort of exciting," Jay began, sauntering over to Carlos. "Maybe we could even finish what we started earlier." He ran his fingers down Carlos' side, hooking a digit between the fabric and his skin.

Carlos gave Jay a perplexed look. "You know, other people use this locker room, too."

Pulling out his phone, Jay checked the time displayed on the screen before answering, "It's already six, all the practices have been over for an hour now."

"And what if somebody had to come back for some reason and walked in?" Carlos folded his arms.

Jay strode over to the door, slipping the key into the lock and turning it into the side. "There, nobody can get in."

"I don't think that's what Coach meant by 'locking up'," Carlos stated.

"The bottom line is, do you want to do this?" Jay inquired, making his way back to Carlos.

Carlos thought about the possibilities for a second. What if somebody had an extra key to get in? What if somebody heard from outside and got them trouble? But despite it being illogical, Carlos loved taking risks with Jay. "Fuck it," he spoke, tangling his fingers in Jay's hair before pulling his head down to meet his lips.

Jay let his tongue swipe against Carlos' bottom lip, taking it in between his teeth soon after. He began tugging on it, gaining a slight moan from Carlos when he grinded his hips against the smaller boy's.

Only about a minute later, Carlos started to become impatient. "Let's move this along," he prompted, pushing Jay off of him and onto the bench in between the rows of lockers.

"Straightforward, I like it," Jay smirked. He watched as Carlos undid the towels around their waists.

Carlos pushed Jay's legs apart, wrapping his mouth around the head of Jay's cock, taking it all in until he felt it at the back of his throat.

Jay's mouth fell open, his hips twitching as he gasped for air. "Jesus, Car," he groaned, his fingers finding themselves threaded through Carlos' hair, guiding his head up and down Jay's length.

Knowing the vibrations would drive Jay crazy, Carlos began humming as he slowly bobbed his head up and down. He wrapped his hand around the base, quickly sinking his head down until he began to gag once more.

Jay choked out a few moans of approval before deciding enough was enough. "Alright, babe, why don't you sit back on the bench?" he suggested.

Carlos agreed, nodding his head and climbing onto the wooden surface. He held the edge of the bench for balance as Jay knelt down on the floor before placing a kiss on Carlos' inner thigh.

"Here." Jay held out his first two fingers to Carlos' mouth, waiting for him to take them in his mouth. Carlos did so, coating his fingers with his saliva.

Jay prodded his forefinger against Carlos' hole, earning a small gasp as it entered him. He sucked at the sensitive skin once more, letting his teeth create small marks on the boy's thigh. He added a second digit soon before a third, curling his fingers inside of Carlos, obviously finding his sweet spot as he cried out in pleasure and gripped the bench.

Carlos' knuckles turned white from grasping the platform so tightly, and couldn't help but squirm around as Jay pushed his fingers deeper and deeper each time. He leaned back until he could rest against the lockers with only one hand on the bench, the other now supporting him on the cold metal.

In attempt to hold Carlos down, Jay wrapped his arms around Carlos' thighs. Carlos' hips bucked up once Jay hit the spot again, and the short moans Carlos made motivated Jay to move his hand quicker.

"Jay, please, I want it so bad," Carlos begged, "I'm ready, I promise."

"Alright, wait a second," Jay replied, standing up. He grabbed a foil packet from his bag, quickly ripping it open and pulling the condom on. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Growing restless, Carlos only adjusted himself to give Jay more access.

Jay got the message and lined the head of his cock with Carlos, pressing against him and slowly sliding in. Carlos let out a moan that was louder than before, tossing his head back as Jay let him accommodate.

"You okay?" Jay asked, unsure if he should proceed.

Carlos nodded. "More," he whined, the need for Jay to move becoming unbearable. 

Jay forced his hips forwards, brushing past Carlos' prostate and earning a mumbled string of curse words. His thrusts gradually became more frequent, each more rough than the last.

"Hold on," Jay paused, pulling out and helping Carlos up from his position on the bench. He backed him against the cool exterior of the lockers, picking him up from under his thighs. Carlos wrapped his legs around Jay's hips, and his arms around his neck. Jay aligned himself to reenter Carlos, doing so more quickly than the first time.

Carlos bit his lip, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt Jay thrust into him. "Touch me," he breathed out, unable to cope with having not being touched in the place he needed most.

Jay complied to what Carlos wanted, reaching down and lightly stroking his dick. His lips found their way to Carlos' neck, grazing the skin and leaving small bruises.

"Fuck," Carlos whined, his gaze dropping to where Jay was touching him. He watched as Jay ran his thumb rubbing over the tip, pumping his hand slightly faster. Carlos nuzzled his face into Jay's neck, clearly in a euphoria as small moans left his lips.

Jay relentlessly pounded into his boyfriend, listening to Carlos whimper into his ear, his voice cracking almost every other word.

"I love you so much, fuck," Carlos managed to say, gasping for air as his body began to feel numb. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," Jay responded, grunting as his thrusts became harder before continuing, "I love you."

Carlos cried out, not sure of how much more he could take. His face became flushed as Jay fucked up into him, choking out small noises as he scratched at Jay's back, leaving long red marks behind.

"You're doing so well," Jay encouraged, despite wincing at the feeling of Carlos' nails at his back. "I'm so close."

Carlos wrapped his arms back around Jay's neck, pressing his lips to Jay's as the larger boy continually snapped his hips into Carlos.

"Shit, I'm cumming," Jay groaned, pushing his head into the crook of Carlos' neck, just as Carlos did to him.

Carlos' whole body began to shake, his back arching as he felt the heat build in his abdomen, and with a shout of Jay's name, his come spread between the two of them. Jay thrusted a few more times before his own climax rippled through his body, cum filling up the condom inside of Carlos, who was still clutching onto Jay.

They both took a few deep breaths before lifting their heads to gaze at each other. The moisture from the shower was now replaced with sweat again, and small beads had started forming on both of their foreheads once more.

"We just got clean, and now look," Carlos jokingly complained, gesturing to the mess on his and Jay's torsos.

Jay shrugged his shoulders, a smile growing on his face. "Who says we can't take another shower?"


End file.
